The modern cell phone is used for much more than voice communications. With the introduction of cellular data networks and protocols, cell phones have becomes tools for surfing the net, sending and receiving email, text and multimedia messaging, streaming video and audio, internet messaging and chatting, position location devices (via GPS), on and on (hence their common name of “smart phone” or “Swiss-army phone” in many circles). In recent times, with wide area wireless internet (e.g., on college campuses) and Voice Over Internet Protocol, the division has blurred between cell phone, hand-held PDA, ultra-portable computer, and laptop computer. The systems and methods disclosed below with respect to the common cell phone are equally applicable, with simple modification, to all forms of portable communication devices.
All radio communication devices are susceptible to common problems such as poor radio reception or transmission, limited battery life, etc. Additionally, cell phones are less than ideal as data devices due to their small screen, cumbersome input methods (typically requiring using the keypad designed for numeric entry as an alphanumeric input device), etc. Still, many find the portability of such mobile communication devices to be their main advantage. However, it is also true that when one needs reliable or clearer communications, easy input, fast input, larger screen, etc., most will tend toward computers with their full size keyboards, land line phones, voice over IP (VOIP) phones, etc.
Indeed, many times a person is called on his cell phone when at home or at the office, and one of the first things he or she may say is, “I'm at home, let me call you on the land line.” Other times, a person may receive an email or web link on his cell phone or PDA while at the home or office, and rather than respond or surf the web immediately on a limited screen, he will move to a ‘regular’ computer or laptop so that he may more easily type his response or surf the website even though the computer does not have the weblink or email immediately available. At other times, a person may be chatting with another through one of the many popular internet chat programs via his cell phone, while he is at home or office, and may greatly prefer to use his computer. However, often, the person will continue chatting on the cell phone because that was the system by which he was contacted. In another case, a user may be called out hurriedly from his home or office and he rushes out with his cell phone, and later wishes he would have forwarded his home or office phone after he has left.
Wireless networks are well known in the art. WIFI-equipped (802.11-based wireless communication) and Bluetooth-equipped cell phones, networks and computers are all known. With Ultra wideband standards having been adopted by the industry, it will not be long before cell phones, computers, etc., using this wireless standard (probably in the form of wireless USB or Firewire) will be in the marketplace. There will certainly be other wireless networking or interconnect technologies adopted such as WiMax, etc. Additionally, RFID tags as well as other near-field communication methods are also known, as are cell phones equipped with GPS for position determination. (see for example, US Patent Application 2006/0172736 incorporated herein by reference)
However, as regards the problem of providing the best communication system and method for the mobile user with cell or smart phone, these technologies are underutilized. What is needed is a cell phone or other portable communication device that provides the convenience of portability, but also has the capability of supporting the best communication mode depending on the user's current location, the availability of alternative communication devices, and user-defined preferences. Thus, for example, when a cell phone or other portable or wireless communication device is near another device, wireless network or location that provides better, cheaper, more reliable, more convenient, or more desirous communications devices or methods than the cell phone, calls can be routed to the alternative devices at these locations.